Let's Get Down!
by Patukum-chan
Summary: Inuyasha gets his hands on a boom box from the present day, and pulls it back to the feudal era. Oh, when the girls are away, perverts, wolf demons and dog hanyous shall play, er... rap. One shot.


…Blame the sugar and moving jitters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bow Wow, his song 'Let's Get Down', but I made this lyrics similar to it. Thereby, I own these lyrics.

Warnings: Cussing… dog hanyous, wolf demons, and perverted monks rapping. You've been warned.

* * *

Let's Get Down!

* * *

Inuyasha is dressed in a white tee and black jersey with the dog symbol printed in large letters and long black shorts. His rosary is silver colored in stead of purple. And of course… there is a black bandana on his head with skulls and crossbones. Shippou turns on Kagome's portable boom box and a beat comes out of the speakers, and Inuyasha began to rap.

"I know this chick named Kagome,

I call her homie,

Didn't wanna be called anything but her name-y.

Leaving here for her home was her style,

I'm tryin' to tell her that shorty should get down.

"Comands' is amazing,

On my back is good what she feeling.

Thinkin' to myself like, this is the one,

Broke her down, told shorty 'Don't leave me hon!'

"Always playing with my ears,

If she's in the mood I let her near.

Then it's off to find Naraku, tell him,

'I'm gonna kill him with Tessaiga, ya fool!'

From tha battles to tha hut,

"Get her some shards,

I'll find me another one, so

Big and more powerful,

But they's be hers 'fore long.

So might as well fight for it,

Just to see if she can get down for it!"

Kagome is standing behind a tree watching them, her cheeks pink and her big blue eyes wide. Sango stood behind her, covering her mouth and trying to distinguish her giggles. This was too funny to think about. Miroku began to rap after a few moments, wearing a black shirt and baggy blue jeans. A brace around his neck looking like his rosary is around his arm, dipped in gold like his earrings.

What in the world has_ he been drinking?_

"I know this girl named Sango,

Who loves kick ass, fa sho!

When she smacks me,

And my face all red so see,

"She ain't no fool fo' da shit!

Kuranosuke stop flirting, yo' get hit!

Couldn't believe when I seen,

How she look fine in them black, ya mean.

"Looks like I'll be fighting urges from now on,

Make sure I'll protect 'em from set to dawn.

I call her brave and beautiful,

And she kicks like a bull!

"Giant weaponry and strong skills,

Slayin' fast and not too many kills

Wonder if I shoulda greeted her better

Fo' she calls me hentai, for the worst or better?

"It's a crime to ogle or stare,

Guess I should treat her fair.

But luckily…

She stayed with me!

"And I'm lovin' that she is,

Cause now I know why love is a biz!"

At this point Inuyasha sent him a very dirty glare, while Kouga sneered that was a supposed laugh. "You're a perv' houshi." He stated. Miroku response was to shush the wolf demon and point at Inuyasha, which Kouga took another sneer and crossed his arms. _Who wants to listen to that mutt?_

Inuyasha began again,

"Next… Her name is Kikyou,

She dead but no that ain't tha clue.

By the scent of bones 'n' earth,

You'd get the point of her birth.

"She never felt right, cuz she got her guard,

Nor can she find those sacred jewel shards,

It's no big, I got Kagome for that,

She more fun then her incarnate!

They's both look alike 'n' all

But Kikyou's now a clay-earth doll!"

Kagome looked behind her to see Kagura standing there and her face all red. "Kagura?" Kikyou was watching this very scene with what looked like some interest, even a small smile on her face. If she wasn't taking offense to the song, then she must be amused. Sango was beside her, telling her what Inuyasha was doing like Kagome had told her. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku sent me to spy…" Kagura said, trailing off to look over Kagome shoulder to see Inuyasha trying to do some 'moves' as the box thing in Kagome's time and Shippou rolling with laughter. "On you, but I can't. What's Inuyasha doing?"

"Rapping." Sango laughed, "Omigod, you're kidding me! Kagome, where did he gets this?"

"Um… home?" Kagome guessed. _I really hope Souta or Mama doesn't have anything to do with this…_

Much to the red-eyed girl's surprise, Kouga got up and began to rap to the music. His black hair was still pulled up, but he wore a black hoodie and pants with 'South Pole' written in Caribbean on them… typical. Much to Inuyasha's jealousy, Kouga had really cool navy K-Swiss shoes on. _Fucking lucky._

"I know this girl named Kagura,

She's no bad guy,

Just want to be free from da evil hanyou guy

Unlike her 'sis' whose I see shy.

"Like whoa, ya' nark,

She's the light on the side you's da dark.

Leave her alone. She hate ya'

So stop threatin' and do some work, duh!"

Shippou was now laughing so hard he was crying, holding his sides as if they were painful. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So don't blame me for tellin' ya what,

She's fucking awesome I'll tell you what!

She's the kick-ass wind chick

With the evil master whose a dick!"

Miroku burst out laughing. Shippou was completely red and in a coughing fit. And Kouga stood there smugly and Inuyasha glared at him.

Kagome smacked a hand over her mouth and fell on the ground laughing, while Sango joined her soon afterward. Of course, the boys turned around and saw them.

"Shit…"

Kagura started to laugh. Really laugh. Laugh so hard she fell on the ground with Kagome and Sango, while Kikyou made noises behind her hands that may have been laughing.

Kouga turned beet red while Miroku fingered the necklace around his neck, blushing also. Inuyasha did turn red, but he couldn't help it…

"K-Kagome? Can I keep this bandana thing? Souta said I could-"

"…Then it WAS Souta!"

* * *

Squee! 


End file.
